Good Things Come: In Two
by Smiles-Daily
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are about to be first time parents...Parents to twins...Two is always better than one...Right? Follow the third part in the continuation of GOOD THINGS COME & GOOD THING COME: IN RUSSIA, with GOOD THING COME: IN TWO. How will Rose and Dimitri deal with being new parents to twins? How will it effect Dimitri and Rose's relationship with each other?
1. Waiting Room

**The now long awaited 3rd part to _Good Things Come._**

_**Rose and Dimitri are about to be parents...Parents to twins...Two is always better than one...Right? Follow the third part in the continuation of GOOD THINGS COME, with GOOD THINGS COME: IN TWO. How will Rose and Dimitri deal with being new parents to twins? How will it effect Dimitri and Rose's relationship with each other?**_

**Good Things Come: In Two**

**WAITING ROOM**

**DPOV**

Doctor Grey said that he would send his nurse out to get me once they had Roza set up. But, I don't know what is taking them so long. We landed at the hospital less than five minutes ago, and her contractions were about five minutes apart.

**Flashback**

"Dimitri." I vaguely hear a voice calling to me in my sleep.

"Dimitri, are you asleep?" I feel someone nudging me.

I slowly open an eye to a fully awake Roza, who is sitting up in bed.

"Did I wake you up?", Roza questions.

"It's ok..I needed a..." I glance at the clock, "4:32am wake up call."

I sit up in bed and sleepily smile at Roza. " What are you craving for now?"

Roza is looking at down at her hands, when she replies, "What makes you think I'm hungry?".

I raise an eye brow and just look at her.

"Hey, it is still not fair that I cannot do that..", she giggles in reply.

I move to the edge of the bed, putting my feet in my slippers on the floor. I stand up and walk to Roza's side of the bed. I kneel down and rest my ear to Roza's pregnant belly, but not before giving her belly two kisses. "My beautiful babies..What are you craving this hour of the morning?"

Roza is the one to answer me, "I think the babies would like some waffles topped with a little whip cream and olives...Oooh and some black bread with jam...Oh and a drink of milk..Make that chocolate milk." I lift and turn my head to look up at Roza. "What? Hey, it is the babies that are hungry." I get up off my knees and place a sweet kiss on Roza's forehead, before heading for the door.

Just as I get to the door, she adds, " Chocolate glaze doughnuts too."

I just shake my head and laugh and continued down to the kitchen. Most men would cringe at these early morning craving runs, but I love them. I love Roza and our Babies and would do anything for them.

I'm standing in the kitchen, when I hear Roza enter in behind me. Without turning around, I joke, "I won't forget the olives." I forgot to buy some one time and she never let me hear the end of it for about two weeks.

I waited for her witty response, but it didn't come. Sensing something was wrong, I quickly turned around. Roza stood there, frozen on the spot. She is hunched over, her hands are clutching the counter top and silent tears were streaming from her eyes.

My face drops and I am immediately at Roza's side. I place my left hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles. "Roza, What's wrong?". I try to keep the tone of my voice calm, so not to scare her more.

She turns her head to face me. "I think I'm having contractions...Dimitri, I'm scared...I'm not ready to have these Babies yet..".

I freeze for a moment, then just as quick I recover my composure. "Roza, it's ok..We are ready for this..Come sit on the couch while I grab your hospital bag, our shoes and the car keys...I will call our parents when we are in the car..."

**_End Flash Back**_

"Mr. Belikov..." I come back to the present time to a Nurse in baby pink scrubs smiling at me ain her hands she is holding out scrubs to me. "Mr. Belikov, they are ready for you. You just need to put these on."

I slowly stand up, and take the scrubs from the nurse. Still not speaking, the Nurse gently places her hand on my arm and leads me to a room to get ready.

As I'm stepping into my blue and purple scrubs, my smile widens. I say to myself, "My Babies are coming..."

**I know that this is a very short chapter, I just thought that this was a perfect place to stop it. Thanks to my faithful readers from my previous stories and my new ones. Please continue to read and please review :)**


	2. Tough Russian

**Big Tough Russian**

**RPOV**

"Did you two pick out any names yet?" The nurse said, while checking Roza's stats.

I looked at Dimitri, smiled and replied to the nurse, "No, we haven't. Never really talked all that much about it really."

Dimitri piped in, "It is a tradition in my family not to name the baby, or in our case babies, until he/she or they are born."

"Rose dear, you need to get some rest... Don't worry, the babies are sleeping." All I heard was mumbling coming from my nurse. I was too distracted watching my babies, to pay attention to what she was saying. Each baby was sound asleep, wrapped up in a tiny blanket and baby hat, one pink and one blue.

"Roza, listen to the nurse. You have had a long day so far..", Dimitri said. He was sitting in the comfy chair next to the head of my bed. I only noticed then that he was absent-mindedly running his fingers through my hair.

Hearing Dimitri's soft, velvet voice, I turned to face him. "I will only rest if you come lay with me..You had a long day so far yourself too." I scooted over and lifted the bed sheet behind me, inviting him into the bed. With a grin on his face and a shake of his head, he bent down and took off his sneakers, walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled in behind me. He pulled the blanket up over us both and wrapped one arm around me, but not before kissing my hair and saying, "Sleep now my Roza, the mother of my two beautiful babies."

My sleep was peaceful. I dreamed that Lily and Luka were about ten or so. Luka wore his hair just like his Dad, shoulder length and tied in a small pony-tail at the nape of his neck. He looked so much like Dimitri, but he so acted like me when I was his age, a little dare-devil. Lily on the other hand looked more like me, but acted more like Dimitri. She was the type that would rather sit with her nose in a book. Lily also would only eat healthy foods and Luka would eat doughnuts for breakfast, if we would let him.

Luka and Lily were playing in the back yard, well Luka was climbing up the ladder to the tree house-that he and his father built the summer before- and Lily had her nose in a western, swinging on a tire swing that hung under the tree house. Dimitri and I were cuddled up on our porch swing watching our children play.

Dimitri untangled himself from me and walked over to our children, picking them up and cradling them in his arms like they were babies again. He started to talk to them softly in Russian. I could only make out a few of the Russian words, _Mama, sleep, good, love my babies,_to name a few. He started to sway back and forth, gently rocking the babies, continuing his conversation with them in Russian.

I got up from my perch on the idle swing and walked over to my family. As I got closer I noticed that Lily and Luka were no longer about ten, they were now back to being babies. Dimitri whispered to them, "We have to be quite, so we don't wake Mommy up."

I opened my eyes from my peaceful dream and found Dimitri standing over by the window cradling both babies in the crooks of his strong arms. He didn't realize I was awake yet, I wanted to watch him and the babies a bit longer so I kept quite.

DPOV

Roza drifted off to sleep soon after I crawled in bed with her. I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until I hear the door open. Snapping awake, I looked to see who came in; relaxing when I realized it was just the nurse.

"Sorry to wake you. I just came in to check to see if the babies need a diaper change yet."

"It's ok.. Can I help you change them?", I said while quietly getting out of bed, so not to wake Roza.

It turned out that both of our babies needed to be changed. The nurse let me change both of the babies, she just supervised.

"You're a natural at this.", she said to me with a smile.

"I had practice with my nephew Paul when he was a baby." I returned her smile.

The nurse helped me bundle the babies back up. Instead of placing the babies back into their tiny hospital beds, I cradled one in each arm.

At first I sat back down in the comfy chair beside Roza's bed, but I wanted to show our beautiful babies the world. So from the safety of the hospital room, I got up from the chair and walked over to the window. I whispered to the babies, whispered to them, "We have to be quite, so we don't wake Mommy up."

It was a beautiful late spring day outside. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and you can tell that summer was on it's way again. It reminding me of the day that I first met Roza.

Looking back down at the babies, I realized something. "You want to know something funny my babies? I just realized this. I just realized that today, your birthday, is exactly one year from when I first met you Mother...With in three months of knowing your Mama, we were married and found out you two were coming."

We stayed by the window watching the day unfold. I told the babies stories of myself growning up and stories of myself and their mother. Every once in awhile I would catch myself just staring at our babies.

I was looking at our babies and said more to myself then to anyone else, "Lily Dawn and Luka Alexander Belikov."

I heard a sniffle and turned to see Roza was awake and tears were streaming down her face.

"Roza, are you ok? Is there something wrong?" I asked with concern.

"No..Nothing is wrong...I was just watching and listening to you with the babies...I love the names, Lily Dawn and Luka Alexander... I was actually just dreaming about them. They were about ten years old and Lily and Luka is what we had called them."

Roza got out of the bed and walked over to us. I placed Luka in her arms, then pulled us all into a family hug.

I whispered into Roza's hair, "Pieces of my world that I never knew were missing."

**So about the late update. I have been busy getting back to work and helping plan my local festival. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Also, if you have any ideas for future chapters, please let me know. If I use your idea, I will let everyone know that you gave me the idea... :)**


	3. Author's Note

**Note To Readers**

**I just wanted to let you all know that I didn't forget about you. I was busy with my town's festival and my blackberry playbook had to be sent in for repairs..I'm now back with everything working right. As for your patience with me, I will post two chapters by tomorrow at the latest.**

**Thanks for waiting for me and I hope to hear from you all :)**


	4. Welcome Home Babies

**I know, this is way late and only one chapter..But please bare with me and enjoy and review...**

**WELCOME HOME BABIES**

**RPOV**

I was sitting in a hospital wheel chair, Lily and Luka were snuggled into their car seats, we all were waiting for Dimitri to bring the car around. We were going home.

I was staring at my sleeping babies wondering what they are going to be like. I just hoped that I will be at least half the Mom to them as my Mom was to me.

"I know what you are thinking and you will be, my Roza. Lily and Luka are lucky to have you as a Momma." I break my stare from the babies' and stare into deep chocolate brown eyes. Dimitri's eyes.

"And you will be an ok Dad yourself..." I say with a smile.

Dimitri buckled Lily and Luka in the back seat of our new 2013 CRV, compliments from my Dad and Mom, and then came and helped me into the car.

I smiled to myself. I smiled because my life is now perfect.

DPOV

"Roza, we're home..." I say as Luka, Lily and Myself walk through the front door.

"I'm upstairs, I will be down in a minute."

I lean down to Lily and Luka's level and say, "Why don't you two go and put your school bags in the closet and meet Momma and I in the kitchen."

In unison, they replied,"Yes Papa.."

I watched as Lily and Luka raced to the kitchen, dropping their tiny school bags about half way there. I let out a small laugh, shook my head and went over to retrieve their bags and placed them in the closet by the door.

I felt my Roza's arms wrap around my waist. I turn in her arms so that I can look her in her beautiful brown eyes, the same eyes that I fell in love with seven years ago.

"You know Dimitri, I don't think those two will ever remember to put their school bags away.."

"I know... But it doesn't hurt to _try_ everyday, to get them to put them in the right place."

I kiss the top of Roza's head, tangle our fingers together and lead her into the kitchen to our waiting children.

I think we walked in on the wrong moment, or the right moment, depends on how you take the situation. Lily and Luka had their backs to the kitchen door, so the didn't hear about us enter the room.

"Luka! I want to give it to Momma and Papa! It was my id...ideeaa..!"

"No Lily! I was the one that glued everything on it, so I should be the one that gives the card to them.." Luka said to a cross looking Lily.

Roza and I just stood there watching Lily and Luka argue. I know we should step in, but we are trying to let the twins learn how to resolve a disagreements on their own.

I could see the wheels turning in Lily's head. I knew she was thinking on how to get the card from Luka. She uncrossed her legs little arms and placed a small hand on Luka's shoulder. "Luka..I know how we can both give Momma and Papa the card..Here let me see it for a minute.." She reached her free hand towards the card..

"Dimitri, this is probably not going to end well," Roza whispered, while trying to stifle a laugh.

Luka begrudgingly handed over the card to Lily, who took it in both of her little hands. "Luka, this is what we will do...". Lily opened the card up and tore it straight down the middle. "You give them half and I will give them half." She smiled, proud of herself for finding a solution.

Roza broke from my grasp and rushed over to console a now crying Luka. "Momma...I ...worked...so hard..on making...the card...pretty for you and Papa..." Sobbed Luka.

Lily chimed in, "It was the only logical thing to do." She looked from Roza to myself with a _I'm serious_ look.

**I'm so sorry for talking so long and this being a short chapter..I'm having a bit of writer's block. Any suggestions would be appreciated...What would you guys think of Adrian making an appearance?**


	5. Dimitri & Lily

**This has been a busy summer for me.. I am so sorry that I have not been updating much. As a treat I wrote two short chapters. I hope that you like them. Please review, I love hearing from you...Thanks Alex for reminding me to post a new chapter...**

**DPOV**

"Lily look at me."I said sternly. My five year old daughter turned unwillingly,her sour puss face towards me. She had her small arms crossed over her chest. She looked so much like her mother when she was mad. Lily had the same attitude and stance as Roza did when she was upset.

"But Papa, I want to come too. It is not fair!" Lily stomped her tiny foot. I had to repress a laugh.

"Lily my girl, I cannot take you with us tonight. It is Mama's and my date night."

Her chocolate brown eyes brimmed with tears. She uncrossed her arms and sunk onto the couch, as a tear slipped down her cheek."I even wore my favorite dress for you Papa."

With a heavy heart and a threat of my own tears in my eyes, I sat down on the couch and pulled Lily onto my lap. She immediately buried her face into my neck.

_I cannot break this little girl's heart, _I said to myself.

I gently pulled her chin away from my neck so I could look her in the eyes. "How about I make you a deal..." She let out a few sniffles. "If you and your brother can get along for the entire day. That means, no fighting, no arguing, and no breaking his toys. If you can do that for Mama and me, then and only then you and Luka can come."

"So is that a yes?" she looked at me with a puzzled look

"It is a maybe. Or you could say an almost yes." I replied.

Lily quickly jumped off my lap and started running for the back yard to where Roza and Luka were playing. On her way she yelled to her mother, "MAMA, MAMA! I GOT PAPA TO SAY ALMOST YES!"

I then realized that her tears were fake and Roza had put her up to this. Roza hated to go out with out Luka and Lily as much as I hated to.

I got up from the couch and headed outside to my family. I shook my head with a laugh and said out loud to myself, "Those girls have me wrapped around their pinky."


	6. Operation Con Dimitri

**Operation Con Dimitri**

**RPOV**

Tonight was a date night for Dimitri and I. We try to at least go out once a week alone with out Lily and Luka. Even though they were in great hands with Lissa and Christian, I hated to leave them.

I was in our back yard watching Luka play with his trucks and Lily sat at our picnic table having a tea party by herself with her stuffed animals.

I got to thinking that we never had a family date night in for so long, I wondered if Dimitri would go for the kids coming along with us tonight. I just had to come up with a plan to make him think it was his idea for the kids to come along.

I was watching Lily passing the tea cups around to each of her stuffed animals and I got to thinking. I remembered a time when I was about her age and I wanted something really bad, my Mom told me that if I could get my Dad to say almost yes, not just yes or maybe, she and my father would get what I wanted. That is when I thought of Operation Con Dimitri.

"Lily can you come over here for a minute." I called to her.

Lily hopped off the picnic table and took her good old time walking over to Luka and me.

"Yes Mama?"

I looked at both of my children and said,"Would you and Luka like to come with Papa and I tonight?"

Lily looked at me straight in the face and replied, "But Mama, it is your date night with Papa. You both always go alone."

"I know we do, but I would like for you and Luka to come too tonight..The only catch is that we have to make it look like it was Papa's idea for you both to come."

Luka drugged his attention from his trucks and said, "I will ask Papa if we can go."

"Do you really want to give up playing right now?"

"No Mama...I'm almost finished building the dirt pile for my trucks. Lily can do it by herself." With that said, Luka went back to playing with his trucks.

Lily stood there thinking for a moment with one hand on her hip and with the other hand resting on her cheek. I could see the wheels turning in her scared me sometimes how much she reminded me of me when I was her age.

"Ok...I will help you trick Papa...What's the plan?"

**I know that these last two chapters have been really short, but I think they are really cute. It shows how much Lily is like how Rose was as a child. In the next chapter I'm going to time jump a bit more. Some previous people are going to start making appearances. As always, please continue to read and review :)**


	7. History Repeats

**I'm so sorry for not updating a lot. I'm slowly getting my writer's block unclogged..Please continue to bare with me. Thanks to all my readers..I hope that you enjoy this chapter :)**

**History Repeats**

**DPOV**

The self defense classes that I starting teaching 12 years ago had grown to be more than just a class. Along with my Roza, we built a complex where you could learn not only to defend yourself but to also learn how to get back into the work force, a state of the arc gym, after school programs and a big brother big sister program. You name it we helped you with it.

I was sitting at my desk at waiting for Roza to finish teaching her afternoon class of her back to work program for drop outs. When my two, growing too fast, children walked in.

Lily, she was so much like Roza. Because I knew Roza so well, it gave me the insight to know when Lily had something up her sleeve or wanted something really badly.

Luka was more like me. He was more reserved and cautious with his approach with things. I'm not saying that he didn't have a streak of Roza in him, more of me just go through. I'm not sure I could handle three Roza's.

Before either of them spoke I could tell something was up. My back was turned from the door and I had my head re-reading a western novel, but with my super father hearing, I could hear Lily telling Luka to ask.

Lily whispered to Luka, "Lu you ask him."

"Why should I be the one to ask?"

"Because….Because you …I don't know…Will you please just ask him?"

"Fine then! I will, but you have to promise that if he says yes, you and Annie will not play pranks on Jonathan and me this time."

"I pinky swear that we won't."

I had to repress a laugh, because out of the corner of my eye I could see that Lily had crossed her fingers behind her back. Luka couldn't see this because he was facing towards me, while Lily had her back to me.

Luka walked around his sister and over to me. "Papa?"

I knew before he asked what Lily and he had wanted. Luka was about to ask if He and Lily could stay over at Annie and Jonathan's house tonight.

Turning to face Luka I said, "Yes?"

"You know it is the week end.. Lily…I mean, I was wondering if Lily and I could stay over at Auntie Lissa's and Uncle Christian's tonight with Annie and Jonathan?"

I was torn. I could say yes to Luka, but I had to stick to my guns and tell Lily no. Roza and I had to ground Lily four days, for a week, for the prank she played that was meant for Luka but got me instead. No matter who she got she would have been grounded either way.

"Luka if it is alright with Lissa and Christian you can stay the night…"

Rushing over to my side, Lily gave me a hug and said, "Thanks Papa!"

"Lily, I said that Luka is allowed to go. You young lady are still grounded."

"But, Papa..It has been four days."

"I'm sorry Lily but I'm sticking to your grounding. And besides, a week is seven days not four."

Tears stung my eyes as I watched my 10 year old daughter's face drop. Without another word she walked over and picked up her school bag and walked out of the door. Luka followed behind her apologizing to her for no reason.

I hated seeing anyone of my children upset. Maybe I did over react when I grounded her.

FOUR DAYS EARLIER

The was a power surge throughout the night, causing our alarm clock not to go off at 6am. Instead we were woken up at 7:15am by Luka.

Roza and I quickly jumped out of bed and rushed around getting ready. We both needed a shower because of what we did after the kids went sleep. Roza went to the shower in our master bedroom and I went to the shower in the kids' bathroom down stairs.

On my way down stairs Luka had informed me that he would make everyone breakfast because we were running late.

The next set of events happened so quickly, I would not have had time to stop it. One moment I had nice tanned skin, the next moment I heard Lily hollering for me not to get into the shower. But it was too late. I had already stepped under the running water of the shower and was now smurf blue.

"You know, I have to applaud you. I would have gave in after two days and ungrounded her." I looked up towards the door to find Roza smirking and leaning against the frame.

"You wouldn't have if it was you she turned into a smurf." I said standing up and walking over to Roza. I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms around her waist.

Trying to cheer me up, Roza wrapped her arms around my neck, kissed me softly on my lips and said, "You have to admit Dimitri, what she did was funny and you are now only sky blue instead of a shade lighter than navy."

I smiled and kissed Roza gently. "I will tell her when we get home that she can stay over with Annie, as long as it is ok with Lissa and Christian."

Roza let go of me and started to laugh. In a slightly raised voice, she cocked her head to the side and said, "Lily! I got your father to say that you can go!"

I should not have been shocked that I was duped again. You think after 12 years with Roza and 10 years with Lily, I would learn when I was being scammed into thinking it was my idea for something. Those girls have me wrapped.

*********

**I hoped you like this chapter. I promise that the story will pick up in action/drama. There is going to be appearances by some old favorites and some not so old favorites. Thanks for reading and please leave your comments and suggestions.**


End file.
